


Use your Loaf!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Hermione and Fred celebrate Lammas, the first harvest in the Pagan wheel of the year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest!





	Use your Loaf!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fremione Fanatics summer fest.  
> Thank you to everyone for organising the fest.  
> Dahm the Bard is a real singer and one of my favourite Pagan artists.  
> He sings a song called Lughnasadh and John Barley Corn.  
> check him out on Youtube,

Fred Weasley was having great fun, he was currently standing at the work top in the kitchen of the cottage he shared with his wife and family.

He was making bread for the annual Lammas picnic being held at the Burrow the next day, Fred had finished kneading his bread dough and was placing it back into the bowl to prove and rise again before shaping it into loaves, he enjoyed baking and doing it without using magic and was rather good at it.

"Hello Love, How's the baking going?" asked Hermione.

Fred turned his head at the sound of his wife's voice, smiling at her replied "It's going great, I have done enough dough for two loaves and some rolls, given it some welly when kneading it, so it should rise really well!"

"I'm sure it will be delicious, It should be a great Lammas picnic, the weather has been perfect for the first harvest, hard to believe its the first of august tomorrow." she said.

"I know, time has gone by really quickly, it seems it was only a few days since the summer solstice, did you get some mead for the toast tomorrow?" asked Fred.

"Yes, I got Strawberry mead, Luna asked everyone to bring a different flavour, I will have to stick to one small glass or it will affect my milk, don't want our son to be sozzled on Lammas, Aunty Muriel is scandalised that I'm attending the picnic and being out in public, this is the twenty first century not the dark ages!" Hermione chuckled.

"If she had her way you wouldn't go out until Oscar gets his Hogwarts letter....got a bit of a wait seeing as he's only three weeks old!" Laughed Fred.

As if on cue, a wailing cry could be heard from upstairs, Hermione and Fred's baby son had awoken from his nap and was making his presence known.

"I better go up and see if he wants feeding...he only went to sleep an hour ago...once Oscar is sorted I'm going to have a nap myself...you could join us if you like...I'd like a cuddle, only a few weeks until we can resume marital relations!" Hermione winked at Fred as she left the kitchen and went upstairs to tend to their son.

"I'll join you as soon as I get the bread into the oven." he called over his shoulder to his wife.

Fred decided to use magic to prove the bread, pointing his wand at the dough in the bowl, he used a non verbal spell and the dough rose to double its size,he then emptied it out onto the floured work top and started to knead it again, once this was done he placed it into the greased loaf tins and baking trays, after brushing them with melted butter Fred then repeated the rising spell, once the bread and rolls were done, he then put them in the oven of the old range cooker that was just used for baking, they had a modern gas cooker that they both used, it was delightfully muggle according to Fred, Hermione said it was practical as they lived in a village that had both a muggle and magical population.

Fred then went upstairs to join Hermione in their bedroom, she was lying on the large double bed fast asleep and gently snoring, he smiled to himself at the sound, Baby Oscar sounded just like his mum when he snored.

Fred could see that his son was fast asleep in his cot, he was a good looking little Wizard, His hair was more of a chestnut colour than the bright Weasley red, he had dark eyelashes like his mother and bright blue eyes like his father and he was also snoring, Fred gently touched a tiny hand that was clutching the edge of the white cot blanket, Oscar opened his eyes briefly and then they fluttered shut again.

"Hello Mate, you tired? me too...Stay asleep for a bit, so me and Mummy can have a kip, then Daddy will do the bread for the picnic." 

Fred then went and laid down next his wife and gently put his arms around her and fell into a deep sleep.

They both awoke two hours later to the burning smell of charred baked goods.

"Fred...wake up! I can smell burning!"

"What...Oh Bloody hell...the Lammas loaves!" 

Fred then leapt up off the bed and hurried downstairs to a smoke filled kitchen, coughing slightly he opened the back door and the kitchen windows.

opening the oven door of the range using oven gloves, more smoke billowed out as Fred pulled the loaf tins and oven trays out and plonked them onto the table top, the bread was just black lumps resembling large pieces of charcoal. 

"Buggering, blasted unicorn turds!" he groaned.

Hermione joined him in the Kitchen two minutes later, waving her wand to disperse the smoke, then sat down at the table, Fred just stood there still wearing the oven gloves.

"Looks like Charcoal! my Lammas bread ruined!" he lamented.

"Did you forget the time charm for the oven? easily down if you are tired, we haven't had much sleep since Baby Oscar arrived...shame about your lovely bread...use it for lighting the Barbeque tomorrow." said Hermione. 

"Good idea, at least it won't go to waste! you are brilliant at seeing the positive side of my baking disaster...just don't tell Aunty Muriel or George they'll just take the mickey all day!" Fred smiled.

"Have you got enough flour to remake the bread?" asked Hermione.

"Nah...used it all up and the village shop will be closed, I like to use that posh locally milled flour as it gives a nicer crust."

"We could go to the Waitrose in town, they stay open until nine and have a wide choice of flour." she answered.

"Its seven o'clock now, if I nip to Waitrose and get the flour and I can get us a takeaway, saves cooking...do you fancy a chippy tea?" suggested Fred.

A chippy tea in the Weasley household was anything and chips from the local Fish & Chip shop.

"Yes please, I fancy Cod and chips...could you get some curry sauce as well?"

"Anything for you my darling! I fancy Cod and chips too, would you like a can of pop to go with it?"

"Better not, it might make my milk funny...good job Oscar slept through this, don't want him to think his Dad can't bake without burning!" Chuckled Hermione.

"Aah don't take the mick Witch of mine...or I just might eat all your chips for your cheek!" Fred laughed then winked at his wife.

Hermione laughed at her husband, she loved the bantering conversations they had.

Fred took off the oven gloves, then grabbing a bag, he kissed his witch and then apparated away.

Hermione then went upstairs to check on her son, Oscar was still fast asleep, taking advantage of the quiet time she went back to the kitchen and made herself a pot of tea.

Half an hour later Fred was back with two wrapped parcels of Fish and chips that he placed on the table, he placed the shopping bag on the work top.

"Did you manage to get any flour?" asked Hermione.

"No...they had run out of bread flour, but I bought two loaves of crusty bread, I'm going to cheat and pretend I made it! I won't tell if you don't!" he replied.

"I won't tell, not sure about Oscar...I think he will keep quiet if you promise not to leave him with Aunty Muriel for too long!" she teased.

"Deal! Now, lets eat our tea before our Lad wakes up and demands his tea! I got two curry sauces for the chips, so no pinching mine!"

Hermione and Fred enjoyed their supper of Fish and Chips, Baby Oscar slept until nine o'clock, when he was fed, changed and put down to sleep, Fred babysat while Hermione had a bath and got their clothes ready for the Lammas celebrations the next day, Hermione had a simple white gown to wear with a wreath of poppies for her curly hair and Fred a Medieval style shirt with loose fitting black trousers.

The Lammas picnic was a great success, the weather was perfect, a bright sunny day had dawned with a cloudless blue sky, all the family enjoyed a wonderful feast provided by everyone bringing a dish or plate of food, plenty of mead was drunk to toast the sacrifice of the Sun god to ensure a safe harvest, in the evening a Bonfire was lit and the Women of the Weasley family threw in the corn dollies they had made from the first wheat that was cut from the wheat field of a neighbouring wizard farm.

Fred's ruined Lammas bread was thrown onto the fire without anyone noticing, they all complimented him on his Lammas bread, he and Hermione had just smiled at each other.

"You certainly used your loaf regarding the Lammas bread...it was nice, not as tasty as yours though." Hermione said to Her husband.

"Thank you dear wife of mine, next time I bake I will put on the timing charm, so no more burn offerings!" he winked at her.

"Good idea Husband of mine, shall we take ourselves and our Lad and listen to the music?"

"An excellent idea my love, I will get us a drink and you can see to Oscar in comfort and enjoy Dahm the Bards latest hits."

The Weasleys had hired a Bard to sing at their Lammas celebration, he was popular in both the Muggle and Mage worlds.

Hermione settled herself under the trees in the large orchard, where large rugs had been placed on the grass with cushions and seats on top, sitting in a squashy armchair she settled Baby Oscar in her arms, she would be able to feed him discretely if he awoke.

Fred then joined her carrying two bottles of Butterbeer in his hands, after placing the bottles on a table next to Hermione, he sat down in another squashy arm chair.

After thanking Fred for the drink, they both listened to the music under a dark summer sky with stars twinkling over head, as Dahm the Bard sang his song called Lughnasadh.

Floating candles were lit here and there as it had begun to get dark, just enough light to for them to see by, Hermione fed a hungry Baby Oscar while listening to Music and enjoying the company of her husband and the family.

Later that evening they went home and for the first time Baby Oscar slept through the night, and from then on if Fred did any baking he used the timer charm.

Fin~ 


End file.
